Confesión
by neko-koneko-kuroneko
Summary: Una fiesta es el lugar ideal para un chico rubio para coquetear con una chica de cabello negro-azulado -editado-


Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir, no me pertenece le pertenece a Thomas Astruc solo tomo prestado a sus personajes y el lugar donde se desarrolla. Estos signos serán para: *pensamientos*, (aclaraciones), _recuerdos_ , -Miraculous- cambios de escena, **"notas escritas por los personajes"**.

 **CONFESIÓN**

Era una noche preciosa para Adrien, iría a una fiesta y estaba que no cabía en sí de la emoción, pero de pronto entre los tejados vio a Ladybug brincando con algo de prisa llenándolo de mucha curiosidad, se transformó para seguirla y una vez enfundado en su traje de héroe comenzó a perseguirle. Chat le dio alcance a su hermosa catarina que para su gusto llevaba demasiada prisa.

—¿Que te tiene tan acelerada My lady? — le dijo cortándole el paso.

—Chat estoy algo apurada tengo que llegar a casa pronto— le menciono empujándolo un poco.

—Sabes, estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti— le dijo pegándola a su pecho.

— _Kitty_ no es el momento de jugar, enserio llevo prisa— se deshizo de su "abrazo" y se marchó dejándolo solo.

Adrien no se dejó desanimar se apuraría a llegar al sitio al que iba antes de "jugar a las atrapadas con Ladybug"

-Miraculous-

Realmente se sentía feliz, era de esas primeras veces que hacia algo de alguien de su edad y no podía evitar sentir de vez en cuando ese pequeño ataque de nerviosismo al no saber qué hacer, Adrien entro emocionado al lugar de la fiesta, Nino le pidió que lo acompañara a la fiesta de Marinette que Alya había organizado para esa noche después de clases.

—Vamos, ve y diviértete te aseguro que pasaras desapercibido si te quedas aquí— menciono Nino mientras se colocaba tras la mesa de DJ que Alya había colocado para que animara la fiesta —tienes que ir y decirle "feliz cumpleaños Mari" después de darle su regalo, es algo de sentido común— le dijo Nino al notar a Adrien un poco perdido.

—Está bien— menciono Adrien nervioso pasando de una mano a otra la pequeña cajita de regalo que llevaba.

Adrien camino un poco por el sitio de la fiesta notando a lo lejos una mesa llena de regalos así que se dirigió ahí y coloco el suyo, después procedió a buscar a Marinette con la mirada; cuando la encontró quedo impresionado con ella, se lucía muy bien con el conjunto que llevaba: una falda de mezclilla con un cinturón rojo, debajo de esta tenía unos mallones cortos negros, su blusa era roja sin mangas con escote en v, además llevaba el pelo suelto con una cinta roja con motas negras como adorno pero noto que estaba acompañada de Alya, Kim, Max y Nathaniel logrando que dudara en acercarse para entablar una conversación.

Con nerviosismo apretó parte de su playera blanca mirando aun al grupo, Marinette se giró hacia donde estaba haciéndolo soltar su playera para rápido dar una vista a su atuendo para ver que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar; ese día después de mucho pensarlo se había decidido por un sencillo pantalón de mezclilla, playera blanca y una chamarra negra, había dejado su pelo un poco desordenado al estilo de Chat Noir para salir de su rutina. Se encamino hacia donde se encontraba Marinette topándose en el camino con algunos compañeros que lo saludaban y cuando casi había llegado con ella noto que se iba con Alya a bailar un rato.

Frustrado por no darle alcance se quedó observándola desde una mesa, no podía creer que esa noche estuviera quedando hipnotizado con sus ojos azules y su ligera forma de bailar, sin saber porque se sentía algo atraído a ella, removió su cabello con un poco de frustración. Realmente quería acercarse a ella, pero ¿cómo hacerlo? de manera poco disimulada se acercó hasta donde ella platicaba antes con los chicos, pero después se dio vuelta al pensarlo mejor ya que no contaba con algún buen tema para iniciar una plática. Nino noto que su amigo tenía dificultades para acercarse a Marinette así que le hizo señas a Alya para ayudar un poco a que los dos despistados de sus amigos tuvieran un maravilloso recuerdo de esa noche.

—Hey Mari ¿ese de allá no es Adrien? — menciono Alya girando por completo a Marinette.

—Sí, ¡si pudo venir! — Marinette emocionada sacudió a su amiga —pero no parece agradarle la fiesta— continúo haciéndole notar a Alya su gesto de incomodidad.

Alya noto el gesto de Adrien, pero sabía que no era por lo que Marinette imaginaba sino por lo que no podía hacer, así que le dijo a su amiga que la disculpara un momento para ir corriendo al lado de Nino.

— ¿Y si les das una mano?— le grito en el camino Alya a Nino señalando la caja de discos.

Adrien se acercaba dos pasos a donde estaba Marinette, pero regresaba otros tres acobardándose para llegar hasta ella y sin saber porque tenía ese nudo en la garganta que le impedía articular palabras coherentes incluso el estómago se le revolvía como si se hubiera subido a alguna montaña rusa, todo esto lo estaba haciendo sentirse un tonto.

— ¿Dónde quedaría el exceso de confianza y seguridad que siempre le muestras cuando eres Chat Noir? — Plagg se burló de él desde su bolsillo.

—Cállate Plagg, ahora mismo la iba invitar a bailar solo…solo estoy esperando a que Nino ponga alguna canción buena— se defendió Adrien tratando de sonar seguro.

—Sí, claro— Plagg regreso a esconderse mientras rodaba los ojos.

Marinette estaba nerviosa quería acercarse a Adrien, pero sentía que su presencia no le agradaría en ese momento o que empezaría a tartamudear diciendo cosas sin sentido y echaría a perder la plática que no se atrevía a iniciar, así que se quedó conversando con Nathaniel sobre cosas a las que no le estaba prestando atención y sinceramente no le importaban tanto como hacer un plan para no liarla cuando Adrien se acercara.

Adrien se giró hacia Nino rogando que pudiera leer su mente, pronto la música que sonaba le daba una pequeña porción de suerte, Nino lo vio a la distancia haciéndole señas indicándole que lo apoyo con una melodía que seguro le ayudaría en ese momento para animarse a invitarla, agradecido por eso apresuro sus pasos y llamo a Marinette interrumpiendo la conversación que tenía con Nathaniel importándole muy poco si eso había resultado descortés.

—Hola Marinette ¡feliz cumpleaños!— le dijo abrazándola —sabes estaba yo viéndote desde allá y me preguntaba si a la cumpleañera le gustaría bailar conmigo— pregunto dejando entrever un poco su nerviosismo estirando su mano.

Marinette se encontraba sorprendida quedando en shock por un momento después de aquel abrazo e invitación, incluso se olvidó que Nathaniel le estaba pidiendo lo mismo.

—Vamos, prometo no pisarte— le dijo con guiño marca Chat Noir sabiendo que no se negaría.

Marinette sonrojada acepto regalándole una sonrisa mientras tomaba su mano para ir a la pista de baile, Nathaniel se molestó ante eso, pero antes de que replicara Kim lo detuvo negando con la cabeza. Adrien se encontraba nervioso y sus ideas eran un lio que se hicieron aún más cuando ella acepto estar en la pista con él. Después de unas canciones movidas con las que ambos disfrutaron de su compañía por fin Nino les dio el gusto de una canción lenta; Adrien decidido a disfrutar mejor de su compañía, la tomo delicadamente de la cintura acercándola un poco hacia él haciéndolo tener una pequeña revelación.

—Sabes, seguro estoy perdiendo la cabeza por ti— Adrien soltó aquella frase sin pensarla mucho sorprendiendo a ambos.

Marinette lo vio confundida sin entender a qué se refería Adrien seguía sonriendo sabía que lo que le había dicho implicaría muchas cosas, pero no retiraría lo dicho no ahora que tenía una pequeña sospecha que involucraba a su amor platónico y a esa hermosa _princess_.

—No deberías bromear así con las chicas o nadie te tomara enserio _kitty_ — menciono Marinette con una sonrisa, ya que esa frase le recordó a un gatito tonto que siempre coqueteaba con ella.

—No bromeo— le dijo acercándola más a él —realmente me gustas _princess_ — le dijo recargando su cabeza sobre su hombro dibujando una sonrisa en sus labios sabiendo que ambos se habían delatado.


End file.
